Moya Zhizn - The Biography of King Phillip V
There's been many heated debates over the years, of who's the best, who's the real bad guy, and which side is the most righteous, but often with little evidence to support it. With the recent resignation of my brother, and life long partner, Pearson Wright/ King Phillip V, I've decided to create a novel, about his life from beginning to end, to justify his actions, the actions of others, and to motivate those who are down. Everything in this blog, is factual, and neither positively, nor negatively, directed towards any/either side. Everything in this novel, was taken from real events and carefully questioned and approved by Pearson Wright, before publish. There will be a new chapter every week. I hope you enjoy it :) Introductory Chapter On February 12, 1745, at approximately 8pm, the most infamous, hated, and respected man in the history of POTCO surrendered his 2 yearlong crusade to conquer Europe in the name of God, and to burn the new world to the ground. This man was responsible for the slaughter of millions, the murders of monarchs, the chaos that engulfed the planet, and, a freedom, that will never be forgotten. Pearson Wright, Known for following the philosophy of “Any Spaniard who surrenders, can count himself a dead man under my reign.” the world stood in awe, when for the first time in history, Pearson, surrendered to the people he had vowed to destroy, in 1684, after he witnessed The Co. Empire infiltrate and destroy the guild, “Demons of Heaven.” Unlike many of his sensible and harmless siblings, for the first two decades of his life, Pearson gained knowledge from his enemies, while fighting The Co. Empire, in which he would later use to convert into ingredients of a blueprint of mass destruction, which nearly, destroyed POTCO. It is estimated, after careful studying, and spectating, that over 7,300 people, and 11,500 characters have served Pearson on POTCO throughout his life. In this biography, all the tools Pearson used to overcome seemingly impossible victories will be revealed. The dark ways of espionage used in The Paradox to conquer guilds containing hundreds of people, the strategy of taking over, and crashing the servers of POTCO, and the truth, to every battle, war, and event will be opened to the public, for the first time in history. ' ': This article is not negatively directed towards any peoples, group, race, or nation. This is a neutral article, containing entirely factual information. It does contain violence, and events some people may find disturbing, or inhumane. Read at your own risk. ''' '''Archive One – “Genesis” Chapter 1 – “Genesis of The E.I.T.C." Often, when people hear the name Pears, or Sir Carlos, they in vision a tyrant with unimaginable power, sitting upon a throne, acting as the voice of a nation of the devil, on a quest to destroy all who oppose him. As hard as it is to believe, Pearson was not always a king, in fact, he started off as an assassin under the command of Lord Benjamin Macmorgan of The East India Company located in a decent Organization known as, The United Empire. After Pearson’s home, The Demons of Heaven Guild was infiltrated and destroyed by E.I.T.C. agents, Pearson knew his chances of regaining his men, and getting even were to slim to even be considered doubtful, so he set off to the main source of the attack; The First in Command of The E.I.T.C. himself, Benjamin Macmorgan. He was currently being guided by a man by the name of David Bladekidd, a Spanish spy in The E.IT.C. under the command of a Spanish prince by the name of Sam Ironshot. When Pearson Wright first approached Benjamin Macmorgan, he looked over to the man at his right side by the name of Captain Andrew, and stated “This is the Lord who commands the E.I.T.C.?” Everyone paused in a long moment of silence, until David Bladekidd finally whispered, “Pearson, turn to your left.” Macmorgan grinned, as Pearson stood there, confused. At this time, Macmorgan was only a level 14, and he, was the head of the entire E.I.T.C. “So I hear you’re interested in joining the company.” “Yes”, Pearson agreed, “I would like to be of as much assistance as possible, in your cause.” “Well my friend, I need to know a bit about your past.” Macmorgan questioned. “What was the last guild you were in?” He asked. “You, sir, destroyed it.” Pearson answered. “Oh.. a pity, well, sorry to hear that, secondly, then, I will need you to wear an E.I.T.C. uniform.” There was an abrupt moment of silence, then Pearson walked forwards and stated, “A man, may belong to his king, but the soul, belongs to the man. I will not, remove this hat.” Everyone stared at him, expecting Macmorgan to flare off in anger, but instead, Macmorgan calmly said, “It’s a pity, you can’t abide by our simple dress code, but I do sense great potential in you, and will start you off as a Lieutenant. Welcome to The East India Trading Company.” Macmorgan then walked away to the Administrator’s office, and his guards, and VP, Captain Andrew followed. David Bladekidd walked towards Pearson, “Boy, are you mad? That was luck, in the future, you do not test the authority of the CEO of this company.” David Implied. “I am not duty bound, to this company. I am here for one sole purpose, and I will accomplish it, and by my own means, while keeping my damn dignity.” David stood in shock, and Pearson turned and followed Macmorgan’s guards towards the office. Chapter 2 – “A heated debate” ' '''After a couple of weeks in The E.I.T.C. Pearson’s plan of keeping a low profile, while moving up in the ranks and obtaining maximum information was not going as promised, by David Bladekidd. He had made enemies with the vast majority of the guild, and was always at the center of every argument. He was however, an officer, and for now, had the favor of the guild master, Benjamin Macmorgan. On the first day, of the third week of his entrée into The United Empire, an election was held for a President, which was one of the highest ranks in the guild, behind Benjamin Macmorgan, and Captain Andrew, The GM, and second in command. Two people applied for the office; being, George Treasurestealer, and Pearson Wright. George Treasurestealer had a very good history serving The E.I.T.C. and was known as a people’s person, while Pearson was someone people looked at as a sketchy, dark figure, who never spoke in guild chat, and was always mysteriously meeting with other guilds. Two days into the campaign, the first debate was held. “Alright everybody, quiet down, so we can get under way. “ Macmorgan ordered. “This is the first annual debate of The United Empire, for the election of our new President. This debate will consist of a series of questions asked to each candidate. Each candidate will be asked the same question, and given a chance to answer. After the debate is over, you will all cast your votes to me, via whisper. Understood?” “Yes my lord!” The audience chanted. “Alright then, the first question by default will go to George Treasurestealer.” George looked over to Pearson with an evil grin only to see him nonchalantly gazing off into the sky. “George, what do you intend to do about the issues with Diego, and his new Co. Empire, which is threatening The future of The E.I.T.C.?” George cleared his throat, stepped forward, put his hand on the wooden railing, and stated, “Diego, is a loose cannon. Until he is silenced, our glorious empire, as well as our leader is in jeopardy. He must be destroyed, as quickly as possible. I will do everything in my power to assure this is done.” The audience clapped, and he stepped back down. “And Pearson, what do you intend to do about this issue?” Macmorgan asked. “Personally,” Pearson chuckled and said, “If you’d done nothing wrong, there would be nothing to worry about. Clearly Diego has been angered and is out for some type of revenge. Instead of getting yourselves into a war which will benefit neither side, it might be wisest to attempt making an alliance, or treaty. Seeing as you’re not only facing them, but the brethren court, and its followers, you aren’t in any position to get in the middle of a civil war. This guild is only a few weeks old. You can’t start its foundation on wars; it will destroy its reputation, and scar its future.” At that very moment, after Pearson finished, the entire audience went silent. Macmorgan stared at Pearson for a moment, then turn around. “Ok, thank you Pearson; now George, next question, what is it you will do about spies within our guild, which are deleting our members, and causing major dilemmas for the future success of this company?” “Haha, well, my lord, unlike some people, not to criticize, but my rival in particular, I am not a spy. I actually…” “Are you implying that I’m a spy, you blunt dolt?” Pearson interrupted. “Boy give it up, you don’t wear the uniforms, you associate yourself with our enemies, and you rarely attend meetings. There’s obviously something you’re hiding from us.” George declared. “Haha, and you would know. While you’re talking about ''spying, you’ve clearly, been spying on me!” “Enough!” Macmorgan yelled. “Now! Stop this insolence, and let us carry on with the debate. Stop acting like you’re bloody four year olds and get a grip, dear God.” By now, the audience was growing restless, and the majority had already decided who they were voting for. “My Lord, we’ve seen enough, can we cast the votes and be on our way?” a member from the audience requested. “Very well, if you’re all that impatient, let’s begin voting yes, everyone; whisper to me your votes.” For the next few minutes, everything was silent. George Treasurestealer whispered to Pearson, “After I win this, you will be nothing, and I’ll make proving to Macmorgan you’re a spy, my first and foremost top priority, you scum of the earth.” Pearson chose to ignore it, and moments later, Macmorgan announced, “By default, the winner of this debate and our new president is…..” Everyone stared at Macmorgan, “President George Treasurestealer!, congratulations fine sir!” Everyone cheered, and cried out huzzah for the new president. Macmorgan shook his hand, and he waved to the audience. Pearson, however, stood, in displeasement. He questioned, “What was the outcome?” “Pardon me, Pearson?” Macmorgan asked. “What was the outcome of the votes?” “Ah, funny you’d ask. George came in the lead with 7 votes, while you had….. 2 votes! It was a close match Pearson, you should be proud of yourself!” Pearson walked down the stairs of the H.M.S, and looked at the ground. He then stated, “Thank you to those few that voted for me. I appreciate your dedication to my cause.” George Interrupted, “Ah pears, stop soiling my victory, and take a hike, will yah?” The crowd laughed, and Macmorgan and Captain Andrew stood there, speech less staring at Pearson. Pearson looked on his list, for someone to go to, to get away from this miserable defeat, and by luck, He came across the name, Will Raidskull, an old, quiet member of The E.I.T.C. who never attended meetings, but was rumored to be one of the most skilled fighters in the entire company. Pearson then departed to him, to seek out a rematch against this devious adversary, George Treasurestealer. ''' '''Chapter 3 – “Revenge is profitable” Throughout Pearson’s life, he’s lived by one common moral. That is, an eye for an eye. Often, in some of his latest guilds, people have looked at him as someone that has meaninglessly just terrorized The E.I.T.C., and at times it became so extreme, it caused the very people he was fighting for to protect to join The E.I.T.C. When people have asked Pearson why it is he wrongs so many people, he responds with, “I do not wrong anyone, I get even. You don’t mess with me, I don’t mess with you. It’s not a difficult concept.” After the presidential debate in The United Empire, Pearson was literally, all out of friends. He knew if he was going to advance through the ranks, let alone keep his current rank, he had to act fast, and he knew just to guy to go to seek out help; Will Raidskull. Will Raidskull was a peaceful old man who had done most of his fighting back in the days of the first Co. Empire. He was known to always be at the ends of docks, standing there, waiting for someone to give him an order, but when Pearson walked up to him, he knew, it was for something, much more complicated, than an order down from the top. “Mr. Raidskull?” Pearson questioned. “Hmmm?” he replied. “I would like you to take me on, as your apprentice.” William smiled, and answered, “Well, haha, Mr. Wright I am flattered, truly, but my days of fighting are coming to an end, and I do not…” “I know, I know much about you, why do you think I sought you out, in particular?” Pearson interrupted. William chuckled, “Pearson, just get to the point, what is it you really want?” Pearson straightened his back, stared into William’s eyes and said, “George Treasurestealer; dead.” William smiled, “That, I can do.” Chapter 4 – “Anguish” ' '''After the election, Macmorgan made it clear to his guild that George Treasurestealer would be the man to lead The United Empire to victory over Diego’s Co. Empire, and would be fair and just in all of his actions; that, was a lie. When Benjamin Macmorgan declared, “George Treasurestealer will be completely honest, and faithful in every action he commits, and while he is president, we need not worry.” Pearson immediately responded with, “In war, truth is the first casualty.” At that very moment, George knew Pearson would be the one to foil his plans, his reputation, and his career. So, as any jealous man in his right mind would do, George Treasurestealer assigned a group of assassins to track down, and get rid of this threat they called, ''Pearson Wright. ''A couple of days after Pearson had met with the rumored master, Will Raidskull, he started commencing a plan which would not only get George fired, but give himself a chance of taking his power in office. George knew Pearson was known to stay away from crowds in general, but when events popped up, he’d rise up like a demon from Hell, determined to achieve whatever he had sought out to do. Late one Friday night, Pearson was at Isle de Tormenta, alone, but whispering to Will Raidskull, going over a briefing for the plan which would occur a week later. Suddenly, out of the mist of the caves, two men dressed in the official E.I.T.C. uniforms appeared and drew their swords. “Pearson Wright, by order of his Excellency, George Treasurestealer, you are hereby under arrest for rumored plots against the company, and blasphemy.” Pearson chuckled, “Blasphemy?” he asked. “How can you accuse me of such, you do not even know with where or whom my faith lies with. What you are doing, is denying my rights to Haneus Corpus, I’ll now be filing for ''your arrest, gentlemen.” The two men looked at each other, in confusion. “Ok…. But, you have still plotted against the company.” One of them said. “It says here, that you were seen alone with Will Raidskull late one night, cackling and the name George Treasurestealer was overheard by your tongue.” “So, what you’re telling me is, Mr. President sent someone to spy on me, the spy heard his name, and then accused me of plotting against this company?” Pearson asked. “Uh…. Yes, correct.” The men replied. “Well… I do say, I sure am guilty, guilty of being innocent, as charged.” Pearson extended his hands, and at the very second before he was cuffed and locked, Will Raidskull jumped over a rock from behind a nearby waterfall and threw two knives, one going dead-center into the middle of each man’s heart, piercing through to the other side of their bodies. Pearson grinned, and tipped his hat. “Next time boy, we go together!” William implied. “Agreed, my friend; that could have gotten ugly.” ' '''Chapter 5 – “ Assassination “ ' 'By now, George Treasurestealer was beginning to worry. His top assassins had not returned in days, and he knew Pearson had something planned against him in retaliation. Three nights after the attempted murder, that retaliation became reality. It was the first annual congress meeting of The United Empire. It was being held aboard the H.M.S. Victoria. The C.E.O. of The E.I.T.C., The second in command, The President, and all the members of the congress were expected to attend. There were guards, all in matching uniforms on every corner of the ship, not moving a muscle, not sharing a glance. After everyone had arrived, Macmorgan announced, “This is the first monthly Congress Meeting. Here, all issues, proposals, and requests will be dealt with. We will begin with the Congress Proposals regarding the wars on Diego’s Co. Empire. Gerard Shorehound, please come to the stand.” As The members of Congress each chronologically went through the proposals, Pearson slowly moved over towards George Treasurestealer, while Will Raidskull went below deck, in search of a ladder which went straight up to the helm. “George Treasurestealer, it is your turn, on behalf of the congress please state any Empire-Wide issues that need to be dealt with.” Macmorgan stated. “Members of the congress, My Lord; as our empire is flourishing and rising above pity, I wish to bring a certain man to attention, that is jeopardizing our very existence; Pearson Wright.” The crowd turned towards Pearson, and stared. “Pearson has plotted against ''me, ''as well as this company, and I believe that if we do not bring this man to justice, we will be in peril.” Pearson then stated, “Funny you would say that, ''Mr. President, ''just the other day two men who claimed they worked for you approached me with arms, and handed me an arrest warrant. Luckily, a stranger dealt with them both, and I was able to go on my merry way.” The audience gasped in fear and shock. “That never happened! If all you can resort to is lying to delay your fate then you must be destroyed!” “Silence!”, Captain Andrew yelled. “I have heard enough, this has gone on long enough, Congress, I want each of you to whisper to me your votes on the case of if Pearson should remain in the company or leave it.” Pearson at the helm, and saw William climbing out from the supply room, with a clasped in his mouth. William looked at him dead in the whites of his eye, and Pearson nodded. “Attention, The Congress has come to a conclusion.” Everyone went silent and stared at Macmorgan awaiting an answer. “Pearson, you are hereby exiled from the company for treason, attempted murder, and plotting against the righteous cause, and sentenced to death by hanging. May God has mercy on your soul.” At that very moment, Pearson dropped to the ground, and a knife came flying through the air from the helm, piercing straight through George’s forehead. The audience screamed in panic, and Captain Andrew threw Macmorgan to the ground and ordered the ship be searched. “Traitors! Kill them all!” Corporal Josh demanded. Captain Andrew looked to the helm, and saw Will Raidskull jumping off the back of the ship. “There you fools! Get him!” When he turned around, in search of Pearson… he had disappeared. “Find them! Do not let them escape!” Macmorgan ordered. “My Lord, we must get you off of this ship immediately, I think there is much more to this than meets the eye. This is no ordinary man. The E.I.T.C. itself does not possess two men of that quality training. ' '''Chapter 6 – “Pleasant surprise” 'The EITC as many knew, were famous for their covert and subversive actions against piracy, and those who threatened trade between European powers. Unfortunately for the bold men of the United Empire; this time, they weren’t dealing with another mindless pirate on a quest for fame and fortune. Pearson Wright was the 3rd heir to the throne of The Spanish Empire, and had been sent on a mission by his master and cousin, David Bladekidd. Bladekidd was under the command of Prince Samuel Creststeel, who was under the command of King Spartan Petalbee himself. “Men! The president has been assassinated, and the murderers are still alive”, Captain Andrew stated as he spoke to the elite dragoons of The United Empire. “By order of Lord Benjamin Macmorgan, you are to track down, and eliminate the men by the names of Pearson Wright, and William Raidskull. Use whatever tactics necessary. Do ''not let them escape again. Have I made myself perfectly clear?” Andrew asked. The dragoon squadron leader, Captain Joseph, stepped forward and implied, “Yes Lord Andrew. They shan’t escape again. God save the king!” “God save the king!” the men chanted. The squadron then marched away from the Citadel Keep in the inner walls of Kingshead. Captain Andrew turned, and then began to walk towards his office, at the Citadel upper level where Lord Macmorgan and Commander Joshua Pond were awaiting his arrival. As Andrew opened the door he noticed the EITC insignia on the door had fresh blood smeared all around it. He placed his hand on his golden sword handle, and proceeded into the room. To his surprise, it was deserted. The lights had been dimmed ever so slightly, and there was a cold, whistling wind stirring in the midst. Before he could muster a hello, he was greeted by the unpleasant words of, “Alas we meet again!” “Pearson!” Captain Andrew grasped the handle of his blade, and pulled it from his belt pointing it into the darkness. “Show yourself pirate filth!” Andrew demanded. “I’d rather not good sir; I don’t recall feeling a need to do so. Do tell me though; did you really believe that twenty untrained slobs from your motherland would be a fitting match for the likes of me?” “I presumed so.” Andrew replied in shock, curious as to how Pearson knew of this. Pearson chuckled. “Enough stalling! Face me, you cowardice worm!” Andrew insisted. Pearson sighed, “very well, as you wish.” Without the slightest hesitation, the very moment after he mustered the concluding sounds of the last word out of his tongue, three daggers flew out of the darkness right into Andrew’s sights. Andrew dodged to his right, and drew a gun. “Show yourself! This will solve nothing! Face me as any true man would!” Andrew said. “As a true man would, you say? I find that quite an oxymoronic statement. Tell me, when you unleash barrages from your ships, far out of the sight of your enemies and you slaughter thousands of innocent dock workers, women, children, and elderly, without justified reason; does that make you feel as if you are a true man?” Pearson asked. “It does not require justification! The king’s wishes are clear, and overrule any counter-attack from some colony filth such as you!” Pearson grinned and approached from the darkness with a book in his hand. “Fool! You come to duel me with a book! Haha, this is what the might of Britain faces! I pity you, you deranged maniac!” Andrew cackled. “He, who takes up the sword, shall parish by the sword.” Pearson stated. Andrew then raised his sword, and swung it down upon Pearson’s head. Pearson dodged, and rolled over to his left, placing his weight on his right foot, pulling a dagger from his belt, leaping into the air, and stabbing Andrew in his side, covering his mouth so that he could not muster a single word to alert the already deluded guards of The Citadel. He put his hand behind Andrew’s back and lowered him to the ground as Andrew’s vision began to fade, and he lost all consciousness. “Poison from the jungles of Brasília. I get around, Mr. Andrew, I get around.” Pearson leaned over to the ground, and picked up his book, placing it within the inner pockets of his long black jacket, and walked away into the black, miry, mist of The Citadel courtyard. ''' Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO